Waiting Room
by ItsThatCarbyLovin
Summary: Epilogue has arrived! Sorry about the wait! Its a little fuzzy, kinda cute, leads into my next story. Just read it... then review it!
1. Chapter One A Rashonal Decision

Title: Waiting Room (may change title)  
  
Author: ItsThatCarbyLovin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ER, NBC does. If I did the world would be filled with chaos. Sienna is mine, but feel free to borrow her. This is my first fic so please be nice. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.  
  
  
  
Waiting Room  
  
"That is a very nice rash I've formed," I thought to myself looking in the mirror. It was gross, puffy and irritated. It started out small three days ago, but now was almost totally covering my upper chest. It was making me kinda nervous. I grabbed the phone and called my mom's work. "Ma?" "Sienna? Why aren't you in school yet?" "Well um. There's a rash consuming my chest I think I have to go to the doctor, it's rather painful" "Alright. I can't get out of work to take you so I want you to take the El to County. Your pediatrician's office is closed on Tuesdays. Great day to get sick! And, I hope you're not lying to get out of school. or else there will be hell to pay" "I'm not kidding Mom! It's starting to really spread, I'm worried it might attack someone!" I tried to lighten my mom's bitchy tone a little. "Alright" she sighed "I'll call you out of school. get to the emergency room okay hun?" We then hung up and I walked to the El station down the street from my house. I fiddled with my pass and finally got on the train. About 20 minutes later I had arrived to Cook County's ER. I shyly walked up to the admit desk. I cringed. Hospitals always scare me, the smell of chemicals stinging my nostrils, Sirens screaming, doctors screaming, patients screaming, children crying. not the kind of place I like to hang out at.  
  
"Next?" A young woman at the desk asked "Hi, I have a kinda dangerous looking rash and I would like it to be checked out" I said, Jesus, I'm way to easily intimidated. "Okay fill out these forms and a doctor should see you soon" I got handed a clipboard and a bunch of forms  
  
I filled out the forms and passed them back in. The ER wasn't too crowded, I could probably return to school within an hour or so. A nurse approached my seat. Her nametag read "Abigail Lockhart R.N."  
  
"Hi, what's your name?" she asked me I guess she thinks I'm younger then I really am? "Sienna Courgious" I said knowing I would have to spell out my complicated last name. "Very French" she smiled "How's that spelled?" "C-o-u-r-g-i-o-u-s" "Okay and how old are you" "16" she looked a little surprised at this "Wow, you look so young. and what's the problem Sienna?"  
  
I explained my situation and ever so disgusting rash. She seemed to feel kind of bad for me. She told me that a Doctor would see me as soon as possible. She told me her name was Abby (like I can't read her nametag. idiot) and to ask for her if I got any worse in the time being. Just as she started to walk away a redheaded doctor with a crutch ran over to the admit area yelling.  
  
"Multiple MVA coming! 30 car pile-up on the expressway! ETA 1 minute" "You're not serious." I could hear that nurse say under her breath, then she ran outside.  
  
I was going to be here longer than I hoped.  
  
Okay! There's the first chapter, sorry not too many characters showing up yet, Please review, a little positive feedback and this sad story will improve! Yes I do believe in miracles hehe.  
  
-Nikka 


	2. Chapter Two Front Row Seats

Waiting Room - 2.Front Row Seats  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own ER. Never have, never will so don't sue me.  
  
First off I'd like to thank Carby101 for the review, I do want to make this a great fic and will try my hardest. Also I'd like to apologize to everyone if the first chapter wasn't spaced out very well, I'll try to make this chapter easier to read. Well here it is chapter two, enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chaos, that's what emergency rooms contain, total chaos. I was half watching the news about the pile up. I was more focused on all the stretchers being wheeled in with people screaming. I called my parents to make sure they weren't driving. I felt lucky because no one I personally knew was brought in. One doctor seemed to be doing a lot. He was dark haired and appeared to be a nice guy. When he came within 20 feet of me to talk to a little boy who's arm appeared badly broken I read his ID "Dr. John Carter." He seemed so gentle but so in control. He could just like, look at a patient and know what's wrong. I wish I was that smart. He ran away soon after I read his nametag to help another patient. I was becoming kind of entertained by the busy atmosphere. The waiting room was becoming very crowded. I looked at my watch 12:30. I had been here for 3 hours without much help. I had taken 3 trips to the vending machine and 2 to the bathroom. I didn't mind though. There are people here who need far more help then I do. Plus I was entertained with the gossip at the admit desk (this was after the trauma from the accident was controlled of course). through listening I learned the woman at the desk's name was Randi and the two nurses were Chuny and Haleh.  
  
"I saw the ring! And damn girl, it is a rock!" Sang Haleh  
  
"Nuh uh, not possible. he won't do it at work!" Chuny said. apparently a doctor was proposing to someone.  
  
"Yes he would, plus Susan was telling him when he should. he's gonna do it at 3:00 right before her shift ends!" Randi practically screamed. I wish I knew whom they were talking about.  
  
"Wow, I hope Abby says yes. Carter and she are just so good together. wish I could find me a soul mate like that" Chuny sighed, they all dispersed as Abby walked into the admit area.  
  
I laughed at this and I hoped I was here fore the next 2 and a half- hours. that nurse was pretty nice and so was that doctor. I could see them together. No one knew I was listening but I was slowly getting engulfed in the soap opera called County General's ER. I rubbed at my rash. it was really starting to hurt. Abby, who was still at admit looked over my way and must had seen the look on my face. She walked over to me.  
  
"Sierra. right?"  
  
"Its Sienna, you're close though" I smiled very brightly at the soon to be proposed to nurse.  
  
"Has anyone came to see you yet?  
  
"Nope, its okay though. there's people here who need doctors more then I do"  
  
"Oh, that's a nice way of putting it but you wouldn't be here if you didn't need help I'll-"  
  
"ABBY! We need you. RIGHT NOW! Dr. Lewis's patient is in V-Tach!" That redheaded doctor screamed. Abby quickly apologized and ran off into the trauma room. Exactly my point. I'm not dying or anything.  
  
I got up to go outside my friends were at lunch so I would make some good use of my cell phone outside of the hospital. A sudden rush of dizziness took over my legs. I fell back into my chair 'I hate friggin head rushes!' I thought to myself and got up again. Dizzy waves still making my head spin as I got outside the hospital. I dialed my friend Bailey's cell phone and told her about my day so far. She was laughing as my legs gave out again. The sky above me fades to black.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Oh no! Our hero is hurt! Haha, don't worry she'll be okay . or will she? Chapter three will tell. and three o'clock will finally arrive! Of course not without some drama first! Please leave me some reviews!  
  
-NikKa 


	3. Chapter Three Don't let me hold you bac...

Waiting Room - Chapter 3 - Don't let me hold you back.  
  
Disclaimer - ER's not mine, if I was TPTB it would be, but I'm not so I get nothing.  
  
Hey everyone! Time for another chapter of Waiting Room! Woo Hoo! I'm making the first two parts of this chapter from Carter and Abby's point of views. But not to worry because after that its all Sienna. But before that I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and also my friend Rachael for telling me what parts of my story she liked! Well here you are. enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Carter  
  
"I found her passed out in the ambulance bay, she's in cardiac arrest!" I yelled to Abby as we wheeled the gurney into trauma one.  
  
"Oh my god, Oh my god"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's been waiting here since 7:00 this morning, her names Sienna, she was complaining of a rash"  
  
"Yeah I can see it, she's a lot sicker than she thought, she has a 105 fever" I said as we did CPR, I didn't want to loose this girl.  
  
"She didn't even complain of a fever."  
  
"I have to shock her, she's in V-fib! Charge paddles to 200! CLEAR!" I shocked her and a pulse came back. She was going to be ok.  
  
I looked at my watch briefly it was already 2:45. I'm not going to get to do this! I don't want this to be ruined. I can't even explain how I feel. I want her to be my wife as soon as possible. She's watching that girl awfully closely. I hope she will walk out to admit soon.  
  
Abby  
  
I didn't even think to take her temp. she didn't even look hot, she seemed pretty cheery and healthy for a girl running a 105 fever. At least she's not dying anymore. But will she be ok? How long was she out there for? How did I let her wait so long?  
  
"Hey Carter?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was her brain cut off from oxygen for too long? I mean does anyone know how long she was out there for? I feel bad, I talked with her earlier. she didn't seem sick"  
  
"She wasn't down for too long, she'll be fine. She should be waking up any second" He said looking at his watch again. he looked so anxious.  
  
"Hey I'm off in 15 minutes. Want to go get a coffee?"  
  
"Um, sure. hey she's waking up" He said looking a little defeated. I was happy to see Sienna's eyes open.  
  
Sienna. she's baaaack! Everything was blurry for about 5 seconds. I slowly cleared up. Where am I? What had happened.? I know I passed out. Ugh my throat feels nasty. There's something in there! What the hell!? I'm intubated. I looked around quick. Abby and Dr. Carter were there. Abby smiled at me. I motioned my hands at my throat.  
  
"All right I need you to breath out so I can get this tube out" She said I breathed and she extubated me. Ahh, I could finally breathe.  
  
"Thank you for saving me! What happened?"  
  
"Well apparently you were running a very high fever, which was why that rash formed. your blood was boiling and it stopped your heart. Your fevers down now and we had your mom called She'll be here at 3:30, the traffic from today's pile-up is tremendous. Chances are you'll have to stay here overnight and you'll be fine." Said Dr. Carter forcing a smile. I remembered what the nurses were talking about. My insides jumped.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"2:55" Abby said cheerily "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine, my throat hurts a little from that tube"  
  
"Good, you scared us for a bit Sienna. I have to get a round of shots for you. can you hold on for a sec?"  
  
"Yeah, of course" I said and with that she smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
I glanced over at Dr. Carter; he was writing something on my chart, he looked upset. I knew why. I would've normally been terrified to say something but I knew I had to. I barely knew these people but I didn't wanna ruin something so important. I saw the way he looked at her. There was love there, lots of it. I saw the way he looked at him. these looks were of feelings I haven't grown to know yet. I knew what I wanted to say.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes. uh Rianna?" That's not my name. but I'm gonna continue.  
  
"Its Sienna but anyway, you're Dr. Carter right?" He hadn't introduced himself yet.  
  
"Yep, that's me. how are you feeling Sienna?"  
  
"I'm great. but your not"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I heard some nurses gossiping at the admit desk. I know what you were planning to do 5 minutes ago"  
  
He gave me a surprised look and chuckled "Oh really and what was that?"  
  
I rolled my eyes "You were planning to propose to Abby. Haleh, I think her name is, was talking about the nice ring you bought her. And now your probably pissed because you can't do what you wanted to, because and idiot patient passed out due to her fever being too high" I was irritated with myself.  
  
He was even more surprised "Wow Sienna, I'm not pissed at all. I can do it another time. You must be quite the listener. Damn those gossiping nurses. Abby doesn't know does she?"  
  
"No, but she should find out. How you wanted her to, don't wait longer than you planned to. Don't let me hold you back"  
  
He thought for a moment and smiled at me "Okay I will, I cant let all those nurses down now can I? And you know what Sienna?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're a very mature young lady. thanks for the extra push"  
  
I blushed "Oh its no problem" Just then Abby walked in.  
  
"Here Sienna, this will only hurt a little bit." She pricked me with the needle.  
  
"Its fine" I shrugged and looked at Dr. Carter and then at a clock I spotted on the wall. It's 3:10. He realized this and spoke up.  
  
"Sienna, will you be okay by yourself for a second?" he asked, Abby gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Yeah!" I said a little too brightly oops. "I mean, sure its fine" I shrugged again.  
  
"Okay then," he said as he removed my IV, he knew I wanted to watch "You don't need this anymore. Abby can you come to the admit desk with me?"  
  
"Um sure but can I ask why?"  
  
"Just come, you wont regret it" He said playfully  
  
She rolled her eyes "Dr. Carter will be back to check on you before you get moved to the pediatric wing Sienna. Okay?"  
  
"Alright, see you later" I smiled brightly. Carter winked at me and walked out into the hallway with Abby.  
  
'Oh Jesus' I though to myself with a giggle as I got up. I ran to the trauma door and out to the hallway about 25 feet away from the admit desk. I could clearly see Abby and Carter. I leant against a wall so Abby couldn't see me. I watched Carter talk to her quietly for a sec. She was smiling at him as they had a normal conversation. Then he got down on one knee.  
  
"Abby Lockhart, I have loved you since the day I met you. You have been there for me when it seemed the world was against me. You make me laugh the hardest and smile the brightest. You make me feel things that words can't describe. There's no one I would like to spend my life with more then you"  
  
I could see tears forming in her eyes. He took out a small box and opened it. I clasped my hands together tightly.  
  
"Abby, will you marry me?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Oh my god I left you hanging! And I'm leaving you hanging for a little while! I'm going away for thanksgiving. I won't be back till Saturday so you can expect an update later that evening. Please leave me a few reviews to read when I get back! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it!  
  
-NikKa 


	4. Chapter Four Unexpected Recognition

Waiting Room - Chapter Four - Unexpected Recognition.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own ER so get over it.  
  
And I'm back! YAY! I had such a great thanksgiving break! I hope you all had a nice turkey day too. Here's the final chapter to "Waiting Room." Don't cry yet, I will write an epilogue.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He said it! He saiiiiiid it! I'm going to cry! She already is, tears are pouring down Abby's cheeks. Her mouth is opened, an answer perhaps?  
  
"Yes, John, of course I'll marry you!" He slipped the ring on her finger, I squealed to myself, They hugged and then kissed, everyone cheered and congratulated them. Then the redheaded doctor stormed into the room. I started to hum the wicked witch of the west theme as I shyly edged closer to the admit area.  
  
"What the hell is going on!? Why is Abby crying? " She screamed. Wasn't it obvious that they were happy tears? She didn't look even the least bit sad.  
  
A blonde doctor spoke up "Its okay Kerry! Carter just proposed to Abby, it's a big deal"  
  
"Congrats you two, but there's patients wondering around" She pointed to me. I jumped back to the wall. Pure chicken shit Sienna. This woman frightened me more then she should. She's just a person.  
  
Carter walked over to me and guided me to the group of doctors. I guess he could tell I was intimidated. I hate being pointed out. 'Thanks Kerry, I hate you' I thought to myself dryly. The crowd looked at me, Abby smiled at me and looked at Carter questionably. I looked at him the same way. Feeling terrified yet excited, being the center of attention is a kind of cool feeling. But I'm not the one getting married here, why is he putting the spotlight on me?  
  
"This is Sienna Courgious. You see, I was planning to propose to Abby at exactly 3:00. But a little before then, I found Sienna outside in Cardiac Arrest. This shook Abby up because Sienna had been here since 7:00 complaining of a rash caused by a fever no one was aware of. Abby had spoken with her briefly and hadn't had the chance to assist her. (Everyone around gives me pitied looks. I blushed, I'm sure really brightly, I tried to say I wasn't that sick but Carter continued to speak) So after resuscitating her, Abby wanted to stay so she could talk to her when she woke up. By the time she did it was nearly 3:00. I felt it was too late to propose and have it be perfect. But when Abby left the room, Sienna told me that she heard nurses gossiping about my plans (he shot a look at Haleh and Chuny, they laughed.) and she expressed her feelings of guilt. I told her not to worry about it and that I'd finish my task later. But, you see, she's a pushy one. She told me that she couldn't hold me back and that I should continue with my plans, and I did. So what I'm getting to here, is that, what you all have just seen is a lot of this little girls doing. And I am very glad that she did it!" Wow. I can't believe it, he practically made a speech about me. Should I bow or something? Oh god, what do I do?  
  
Everyone smiled and said nice things like "What a nice girl" and such. Abby Walked over to me and gave me a hug.  
  
"Well Sienna, Thanks for saving my Fiancé's proposal!" She said with a laugh, emphasizing the word Fiancé. I could see it on her face that she was experiencing more happiness than anyone in the room.  
  
I was probably still a bright glowing red at that point "Um, you're welcome I guess, anytime" I said with a smile. This is ridiculous I need to calm down. I took a deep breath. "I couldn't let the one thing I wanted to see today be ruined," I said with a confident smile. Dr. Carter and Abby smiled at me. The rest of the room laughed.  
  
"Okay, Abby and Carter, go home you guys are off shift. Congrats to both of you. Everyone else back to work!" That Kerry woman said "Sienna, you need to get back to your room, we don't want your heart stopping again" She said a little more gently to me with a smile. She knows how to smile? Wow. The crowd then broke up. I walked back to my room. And sat on the hospital bed. My mom would be here soon and I would be moved to a real room, not a trauma area. Carter walked in with Abby, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Hey Sienna, how're you feeling? Said Abby with a smile. I glanced at her left hand. That ring did have a rock on it. It makes me want a doctor to marry!  
  
"I'm feeling great. Same for you I'm sure"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty good," She said as she smiled at Dr. Carter. Just then the door opened.  
  
"Sienna! Are you okay? How are you feeling. I'm so sorry it took me this long to get here! I was so worried about you, oh my god honey" My mom ran over to me giving me a hug and kiss.  
  
"Mom I'm great really, this is the Doctor and Nurse that helped me" I said pointing at Abby and Carter.  
  
"Hi, I'm Abby Lockhart, the nurse manager here at county general" She shook my moms hand  
  
"I'm Dr. John Carter" He shook her hand "Your daughter is just fine now, Mrs. Courgious. Sienna is a very strong girl." He said and smiled at me.  
  
"Yes, she is." Abby chimed in  
  
"She always has been, I can't thank you enough for helping her"  
  
"It was my pleasure, Sienna is quite helpful herself" Dr. Carter said before my mom could question him he said, "A doctor from Pediatrics should be with you very soon. Abby and I must be departing now. Sienna, I hope you have a quick recovery!"  
  
"Yes, Sienna and get some rest, you've had quite a day, I'll be by to visit you tomorrow" Abby said. They then exited the room. My mom looked at me questioningly.  
  
"Mom, you will never believe what happened today" I said while watching Abby and Carter walk down the hall, hand in hand.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well there it is! I hope you all enjoyed my story! I will be posting an Epilogue in the next few days. I have no life on the weekdays so why not? Feel free to leave any reviews or requests for my upcoming stories. Thanks to all of you who have commented!  
  
-NikKa 


	5. Epilogue: Four Years Later

Title - Waiting Room - Epilogue 4 Years Later  
  
Disclaimer - ER isn't mine. It should be, but it isn't.  
  
My eyes are getting a little teary. It's the epilogue for Waiting Room. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - Four years later.  
  
"I can't believe I'm back here! Wow, I nearly died and then I saved a-"  
  
"Marriage! I know Sienna; I've heard this story six hundred times! Plus your were on the phone with me when you passed out. I'm just not cool enough to be remembered huh? I see how it is!" Bailey joked, I pulled my car into the parking space at county.  
  
"I still can't believe you sliced your hand that badly! Is it okay?" I asked concerned. Back at Bailey's house, where we were at home from college for Christmas break. She had picked up a broken glass and lacerated her hand. The bleeding was controlled but it looked like she needed stitches. So that brings us here. At county, the hospital I forced a doctor to keep his engagement four years ago.  
  
"Yeah, its fine. Ech, I hate getting stitches! They hurt like a bitch!"  
  
We got out of my car and walked over to the emergency room entrance. I couldn't help but feel a little fuzzy. Four years seems like such a long time. At the same time though it seems like yesterday. I had walked into this waiting room with a nasty rash on my chest, in the ambulance bay nearly lost my life, and in that trauma room, told a doctor that he couldn't change postpone something he'd waited so long to do, just because of me. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. I didn't know why I was nervous, I hope I'll see Abby and Carter. I hope they recognize me too. I took a seat in the waiting room, not recognizing anyone.  
  
"Sienna, that guy is staring at you" Bailey said quietly hiding behind a magazine.  
  
"What guy?" I looked around and saw no one I could recognize, it was dead, there was 5 other people waiting for help. I helped Bailey fill out a form and then continued to gaze around.  
  
"He's doing it again! Now actually look, he's right there." I looked up and saw a familiar face. He began to walk towards me.  
  
"Bailey! That's Dr. Carter!" I whispered right as he arrived in the area. He hadn't changed much at all. His hair was beginning to gray though and he had some frown lines. But still nothing noticeable. I smiled shyly.  
  
"Hello, is everything okay over here?" He asked looking me in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah, uhh, she cut her hand and need's stitches"  
  
"I can speak for myself Sie, I was picking up a broken plate and sliced up my hand but I'll be just fine. Sienna on the other hand is about to die from anxiety because she supposedly made some scene here a few years back." Typical Bailey. She will embarrass me at any chance. Some friend. I'm kind of relived she did though.  
  
"Heh, Yeeaah, you probably don't remember me though" I giggled nervously.  
  
"Now, how could I forget the girl who practically made me propose to my girlfriend?" He said jokingly. He obviously didn't forget.  
  
"It worked well though? Didn't it, How are you and Abby doing?" "We're both great, Abby should be down here any second, we both just got off our shifts, she's bringing down someone I'd love for you to meet" He said with a smile. "I'll be back in a second"  
  
A doctor came over to the area after Carter walked away. He walked over to Bailey.  
  
"Hello I'm Dr. Kovac, how's your hand?" Baileys let out a tiny gasp. She looked up at him with excitement in her eyes.  
  
"I sliced it open with a broken glass. I'm pretty sure I need stitches"  
  
"I can help you with that, what's you're name?"  
  
"Rebali Cosiva. sound familiar?" She asked flat out. Bailey never uses her full name. You see she moved here from Croatia with her family when she was a little girl. She had trouble dealing with it as a kid so she gave herself her Irish sounding nickname Bailey. Dr. Kovac smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Cosiva, it certainly does. Lets go get that hand sutured" She looked at me and mouthed out 'I'll tell you later' as she walked off with the Doctor.  
  
a/n: that's where my sequel "Friendship" begins  
  
I waited for about 10 more minutes, wondering whom Carter wanted to show me. I had a feeling it was a child. Which meant their wedding was successful. I'd feel pretty crappy if it were otherwise. I looked up from the magazine I was reading to see Abby and Carter walking towards me with a little girl in Carter's arms.  
  
"Oh my god, she's adorable! She's yours right?"  
  
"Yes, she is. She turns three next week" Abby said.  
  
"Wow, happy birthday. What's her name?"  
  
Abby looked at her daughter and patted her back. "Tell her your name, sweetie"  
  
"I'm Sienna Leigh Carter! What you name?" She asked loudly with a big smile  
  
I looked up at her parents with complete shock on my face.  
  
"My name's Sienna too. Wow, I feel, um, really uh, special" I laughed  
  
"When Abby was pregnant with her, we spent months thinking of a name, we couldn't seem to think of a pretty name with good connotation. Then Abby though of you"  
  
"Yeah I said 'that nice little girl that kept you from chickening out'"  
  
"Hey it wasn't like I wasn't going to do it. I was!" Carter chuckled.  
  
"I know Hun, yeah we both agreed that Sienna would make a perfect name. I'm glad she got to meet you, she should know the special person that inspired her name"  
  
"Well now she does. I can't believe that someone would name their child after me. It's so great. I'm flattered"  
  
Sienna yawned and rested her head on her dad's shoulder. It was a little past 9:00pm, she must have been tired.  
  
"Well, I guess we should be getting her home now, I hope to see you again Sienna, come by to visit anytime!" Carter said propping up Sienna a little.  
  
"Yeah, Don't be a stranger, see you later Sienna" Abby smiled and tapped her daughter on the shoulder "Say bye Sienna"  
  
"Bye Sienna!" The little girl smiled. I smiled back.  
  
"Bye Sienna! Bye Dr. Carter and Abby!"  
  
The family walked away the little girl waving at me until they went around a corner. I sat there for a few minutes processing all that had just happened. Bailey returned to the room with a new bandage on her hand.  
  
"Bailey! You'll never guess what just happened." I giggled  
  
"Yeah, and you'll never guess whom I just saw" I got up and we walked out both anxious to share our stories.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well that's all! For this story that is. I have a sort of sequel coming out soon. It's a Lusan (haha, I must be bored) but doesn't have much to do with this story other then a brief appearance by Bailey. I don't know if it qualifies as a sequel but I'm calling it that. I hope you all read it! Thanks for being so great with the reviews for this story. I had so much fun writing it!  
  
-Nikka 


End file.
